


Say Yes

by bellarkeness



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betting Against the Odds, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern AU, Poker Night, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkeness/pseuds/bellarkeness
Summary: Clarke is excited that Bellamy is finally letting her host his weekly poker night. She has gotten everything for it to be perfect. Everything starts out great until the final round begins the stakes reach life altering heights. Who is going to be the winner of the pot...Bellamy or Clarke?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78
Collections: bellarkescord valentine gift exchange 2021





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ajmurphyblake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajmurphyblake/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day AJ!!! 
> 
> This story is dedicated to the lovely AJ [murphysgirl91](murphysgirl91.tumblr.com). I had a lot of fun creating this short story for you. It was completely different than what I had originally intended to do. It's pretty much just domestic fluff with some betting and poker.

Clarke placed the finishing touch on the table, stepping back to admire her handy work. She made sure that she had everyone’s favorite snacks on the card table. She moved the decanter filled with their favorite whiskey to the drink cart, making sure there was ice to fill the glasses. She traced the markings for the cards that adorned the green felt and smiled. Clarke was excited to host the weekly poker night much to the guys' displeasure. She was ready to kick their asses and take all of their money. 

“Are you sure about this Princess?” Bellamy asked, coming into the study. “The guys aren’t going to take pity on you just because you’re hosting.”

“Do you think I can’t win?” Clarke questioned, turning to him. “Do you think they’re _that_ good?”

Clarke stared at him waiting for a response when the doorbell dinged. She laughed as he was saved by the bell literally. She pushed past him heading for the front door, instantly smiling when she realized who was on the other side. 

“Really, Princess?” Bellamy groaned behind her. “Did you need to invite the thief?”

“Nice to see you too, Blake,” Murphy smirked, hugging his best friend. “Ready to steal all their money?”

“Don’t get cocky, Murphy,” Bellamy warned. “It’s not too late to kick you out of the house.”

“Bellamy,” Clarke groaned, rolling her eyes. “Be nice or I’m taking the whiskey.”

“You wouldn’t?”

“I most definitely will,” Clarke affirmed walking up to him. “So let’s chill and get a drink while we wait for the others.”

Clarke threaded her fingers in his pulling him towards the study while Murphy followed behind them. She poured each of them a drink handing theirs to them before taking a sip of hers. She sighed as the burn of the whiskey traveled down her throat warming her insides. She felt it settle the nerves attempting to crawl into her stomach. 

“What are we playing for?” Murphy asked, setting his glass down. “Anything special?”

“It’s a five hundred dollar buy-in and a hundred dollar ante,” Bellamy responded, crossing his arms over his chest. “Did you bring enough money?”

“Always,” Murphy grinned in response, winking at Clarke. “Just wanted to know the stakes.”

Clarke rolled her eyes as the two of them continued their staring contest. She heard the doorbell again and went off to answer it leaving the two of them alone. She welcomed each of the regular players showing them to the study and offering them a drink. It wasn’t long before everyone was seated around the table with a stiff drink and the game was getting ready to begin. She listened as Bellamy stated the rules for everyone, exchanging the money for the poker chips and then taking her seat.

“Ready to start?” Bellamy asked, looking at everyone for a nod. “ Let’s get to it.”

A few hours later, Clarke looked around at the table trying not to laugh at the sour faces surrounding her. Even Murphy had a sad look on his face as he tossed his card into the center of the table folding. She grinned triumphantly as a couple of other players did the same. She turned her gaze to Bellamy as it was his turn to fold given his small amount of chips left in front of him. 

“Call,” Bellamy said, tossing the last of his chips into the middle. 

“Bell…,” Miller cautioned, folding his hand. “She hasn’t lost a hand all night.”

“There is a first time for everything,” Bellamy answered with a smug smile. “It’s just beginner's luck.”

“Your funeral,” Miller shrugged, grabbing a bag of chips from the snack table. “Remember, I warned you.”

Clarke peered down as the flop was dealt onto the table working hard to school her features. Her heart rate started to climb as the jack and queen of hearts appeared. She pushed a few more of her stacks into the center effectively raising the bid. 

“Do you call?” Monty asked Bellamy.

“I call.”

Clarke watched as the top card was burned and the turn was placed facing up. Her breath caught in her throat as the king of hearts was displayed. She coughed out a laugh to cover the sheer shock of what was happening. She had only ever had this hand once before and she couldn’t believe it happened again. 

“All in,” Clarke smiled sweetly, nudging her chips into the center. “Do you have enough to cover?”

“No,” Bellamy started as he took a sip of whiskey. “But I’m sure there is something you want from me.”

“Your beard,” Clarke blurted, answering too quickly and showing her hand. “I mean...you can bet shaving your beard to cover it.”

“You want me to shave my beard?” Bellamy asked, shock coloring his tone. “Do you know how long it took me to grow?”

“Yes, but I miss your dimples,” Clarke stated sheepishly. “C’mon Bell, it’s only facial hair.”

“And if you lose?” Bellamy questioned, narrowing his eyes at her. “Then what do I get.”

“Besides the huge pile of money?”

“Yeah, Princess,” Bellamy said with a shrug. “If I give something personal...you should too.”

“You’re the one losing, Bell,” Clarke declared. “I don’t think you’re in a position to make demands.”

“You scared?”

“What do you want, Bellamy?”

“Marry me.”

Clarke felt her jaw drop open as she heard the collective gasps from everyone at the table. She was expecting something stupid, but not a marriage proposal. Judging by the looks of all the people in the room, no one expected that to be it either. Clarke snapped her mouth shut bringing her eyes to lock with his. She saw mirth dancing behind his eyes as he toyed with his chips. She narrowed her eyes glaring at him over her cards wondering what he held to cause him to be so bold. 

“You’ve got yourself a bet,” Clarke agreed, with a slight nod. 

“Deal the river, Monty,” Bellamy grinned, taking in the final card. “What do you have, Princess?”

“You first, Bell.”

Clarke held back her smile as she watched him drop four of a kind onto the table. She knew she had won before agreeing to the bet. She felt kind of bad knowing that there was no way for him to beat her hand. Her smile faltered as she noticed the appearance of a brilliant princess cut engagement ring nestled in a black velvet box. Clarke felt her hands tremble just a little as she reached out for the ring.

“Not so fast, Griffin,” Murphy snatched the ring from the center of the table. “What’s in your hand?”

Clarke scowled at her best friend hoping to convey the irritation at his childish antics. She felt all of the eyes in the room staring at her as she fiddled with her cards. She toyed with the idea of just tossing her cards into the pile and declaring him the winner. Clarke watched different emotions play across his face as he saw her cards fall to the table. She shrugged as the room went so silent you could hear a pin drop as she revealed her hand.

“A royal flush,” Clarke announced, locking eyes with him. “I knew I had you beat at the turn.”

“I lost,” Bellamy whispered in disbelief. 

“And on that note, I think it’s time for everyone to leave,” Murphy said, herding everyone to the exit. “Until next time.”

Clarke ignored all movement happening around her as her eyes never left his. She could see the devastation in his eyes as he looked from her to the cards and back again. Her heartbeat erratically in her chest as words continued to fail her. Clarke contemplated all of the things that she could say but knew that nothing was going to wipe that look from his face. She watched as he poured himself a double and drank it in one gulp.

“Say something,” Clarke pleaded, wanting the tension to dissipate. “Say anything.”

“You won, Princess,” Bellamy muttered, pouring another drink. “I will shave tonight.” He agreed, tossing back the double shot, before swiping the box off the chips.

“Actually…” Clarke began feeling heat creeping into her cheeks. “I was going to offer to do it when I won.”

“Yeah, sure, you won.” 

“Bellamy, about your bet…” 

“Forget it,” Bellamy dismissed with a wave of his hand. “It was just a stupid wager.”

“Okay,” Clarke agreed, dropping the subject for now. “Meet you in our room?”

“Yeah.”

Clarke brushed past him on her way out of the room to start gathering the items she needed. She didn’t bother looking back to watch him skulk up the stairs to their room. She wanted to talk about his proposal or lack thereof but knew that he wasn’t ready for that just yet. Her mind raced in a million directions as she readied for the task at hand. Clarke made it back to their room with everything in hand. She placed it on her vanity motioning for him to sit in the chair.

“You sure about this?”

“A bet is a bet.”

Clarke grabbed for the hot steaming towel to wrap around his face without another word. She secured it tightly to soften the coarse hairs. She pulled the boar hairbrush from the tray and swirled it into the shaving bar. Clarke expertly whipped it into a rich lather and deftly removed the now cool towel. She brushed the smooth cream over his face working it into the hair applying a generous amount. She reached for the blade tilting his head back to start but his hand wrapped around her wrist preventing her from beginning. 

“Have you done this before?” Bellamy questioned eyeing the old-fashioned blade. 

“Once or twice,” Clarke confirmed, tilting his head back again. “Now hush and let me work.”

Clarke pushed the blade gently against his face, sliding up against the grain of his hair. She worked silently concentrating on a nice clean shave pausing only to clean the edge. She passed the blade over the last of his beard revealing his breathtakingly handsome face. Clarke poured steaming water into a bowl before dipping a clean towel in and ringing it out. She brought the warm cloth to his face washing away any leftover lather.

“All done.”

Clarke turned to deposit the blade and cloth onto the tray avoiding looking at him. She felt his hands sliding up the outside of her thighs gripping her hips. Her heart is in her throat as she is silently guided to his lap, straddling his strong thighs. Clarke brought her hands up to tentatively trace his freshly shaven face, before threading into his wild curls. Her eyes connect with his and her breath stalls in her chest at the raw emotions swimming in his eyes. 

“Marry me, Clarke,” Bellamy asked softly, his warm brown eyes pleading with hers. “Say yes.”

Clarke leaned in towards him, resting her forehead against his as she whispered, “Yes.” She brushed her lips against his, feeling the smile spread across his face. Clarke kissed him softly, gripping her fingers in his hair and deepening the kiss as she had wanted to all night. She nipped his bottom lip and pulled away from him. 

“Always, Bellamy,” Clarke murmured against his lips

“And forever.”

Clarke trailed her hands down his smooth face before standing and pulling him to his feet. Her fingers gripped his dragging him towards their bed. She tugged him into bed kissing him gently. Her heart was full of joy and happiness. She snuggled into his chest, sighing contentedly as she felt him kiss the top of her head. She drifted off to sleep listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.

* * *

The next morning, Clarke awoke turning to cuddle into his side as he snored softly next to her. She pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder wanting to wake him up but also wanting to stay in bed. Clarke stayed still content just watching him sleep until he rolled over and their eyes met. She reached up tracing his smooth jawline and grinned. She loved caressing the soft, freshly shaved skin and seeing his dimples. 

“Good morning,” Clarke greeted, kissing the tip of his nose. “Mr. Blake.”

“Good morning,” Bellamy said with a sly smile. “Future Mrs. Blake.”

Clarke felt him slide the ring onto her left hand, before lifting it to his lips and kissing it softly. She held back tears that threatened to fall at the sweetness emanating from him. She pulled him into her chest hugging him tightly enjoying the closeness of the moment. 

“I love you, Bellamy Blake,” Clarke declared, running her fingers through his hair. “But never again bet your happiness in poker.”

“Don’t worry, Princess,” Bellamy started tipping his gaze to meet hers. “I’m never betting against _you_ again.”

“Promise?” 

“I promise,” Bellamy vowed, capturing her lips with his. “For the rest of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you enjoyed this story. Come hang out with me on tumblr [johnmurphysass](johnmurphysass.tumblr.com)


End file.
